Operation: Operatives Organise
'''Operation: Operatives Organise '''was an operation organised by the AAC and carried out as a joint operation by Violet Bloodstone, Hawk, Ezekiel Saresh and Sashor Montras in Kaneland, where they faced The Gingerbread Man and many of Kane's armed forces. Background As the AAC/Shaderia vs Kaneland war raged on, AAC became increasingly concerned of Kaneland's nuclear program. AAC figured this could be sorted by the removal of one of Kane's silos. Shaderia agreed to participate, and AAC developed a plan to use operatives to take the silo out. AAC soon realised that two operatives wouldn't be enough, so drafted in Lupaia and Dalania's operatives to help. They all positioned themselves in Kaneland, under the codename OOO, waiting to strike. What Happened Hawk, Bloodstone, Saresh, and Montras entered the silo via the second launch beacon. Hawk was carrying explosives ready to detonate in the control room and the power room. The alarms were raised instantly, but initially nobody was there to combat them. The team ran down the corridor towards the control room, only to be met by Paddy, the gingerbread man! Paddy fired a molotov cocktail into some explosives, which collapsed the corridor. Hawk and Bloodstone managed to run through towards the control room, but Montras and Saresh were stuck on the other side of the collapsed cave, and were forced to go the long way round. Hawk and Bloodstone then were forced to fight Paddy, surrounded by armed Kaneish guards. After a short time, Bloodstone instructed hawk to escape to the control room through a vent while Bloodstone distracted Paddy. Hawk successfully climbed through the vent, leaving Bloodstone alone to fight Paddy and approximately 100 armed guards. Bloodstone, a long range shooter unsuited to close combat with multiple enemies, managed to keep them occupied for enough time so Hawk could get to the control room, but was eventually knocked unconscious after only causing a light injury to Paddy. Meanwhile, Montras and Saresh found a new route to the control room, via a vent accessible via launch beacon 1. However, upon entering beacon 1, they were faced by a fuckton of guards. They made light work of these guards, and managed to enter the vent, though the guards had slowed them down. When Hawk entered the control room, he was confronted by a scientist calling himself Silas, who claimed that he was secretly working against Kane and knew how to blow up both the control room and the power room in one fell swoop. Hawk trusted him (against his teammates' better judgement), and asked Silas to rig up the explosives, while also rigging backup explosives in the control room incase this failed. While this happened, Montras and Saresh managed to reach the control room, followed shortly afterwards by Paddy and the guards. An epic battle commenced, in which Saresh was knocked unconscious and Montras & Hawk (along with Paddy) were heavily injured. When the explosives were ready, however, Silas turned out to be on Kane's side all along, and instead of planting explosives, in effect set up a chemical weapon which released gas into the chamber, forcing the Operatives to escape via the vent, Paddy to take cover outside the control room, and many of the guards to die. Hawk then blew up the control room, but the team was unable to make it to the power room as Kaneish reinforcements arrived and swarmed the area. The team decided to cut their losses and run, without knowing exactly how much damage had been caused to the silo as a result of the control room detonation. Aftermath It is still currently unknown exactly ow much damage had been caused to the silo, and whether it is infact still functional. Due to facing acute injuries, Montras and Saresh (who had to be carried out of the silo unconscious) are currently out of action and are in hospitals recovering. Bloodstone, who was abandoned unconscious in a corridor, was captured by Kane. AAC temporarily arranged a ceasefire on the Kanestralia front to ensure her survival, and is looking to break her out. Elsewhere however, tensions escalated between nations of Arsinos, particularly as Kane saw this as a personal attack from nations that had previously had no conflict with Kane (Lupaia and Dalania). All in all, the mission did not go well for the coalition of operatives. Category:Missions